I Love Yuu, but not Yuu
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: "Mika, did you miss me?" Yuu turns into a demon twice in one day, but isn't hurting anyone. Mika still doesn't like the demon but when that makes Yuu upset Mika has to ask himself exactly why he's so bothered by the demon.


"Mika~ did you miss me?" The demon asked him.

Yuu-chan had turned into a demon again, this time when Mika wasn't expecting it. They were in their shared room now, and had been sitting on the bed and just talking. They'd already done their daily routine of chaining Yuu-chan up until he turns into a demon and changes back, but now he was turning a demon again? What were they going to do? It was only a matter of time before he attacked someone. Mika had to do something.

"No. Why are you here again?" Mika asked him. He shouldn't be here right now, and if he could get answers maybe he could help Yuu-chan somehow.

"Aww~ don't be like that. I'm your favorite Yuu-chan, aren't I?" The demon said, referring to Yuu-chan and his Salt and Seraph form.

"You're my least favorite." Mika deadpanned.

The demon made a displeased noise and pouted. "Don't be like that Mikaaa~. I know why you're grumpy, you want blood, don't you?"

"Not from you." Mika answered coldly.

"But you drink from Yuu-chan all the time, why am I so different? Haven't you even drank from The King of Salt too? Why don't you drink from me, Mika?"

"Because you're a demon." Mika said unemotionally.

"But aren't I still your Yuu-chan, Mika~?" The demon asked, getting uncomfortably close to Mika, their noses were almost touching. Mika pushed him away. "No, you're not Yuu-chan. You're possessed by a demon."

"But I'm not doing anything to hurt you, am I? So why are you pushing me away?" The demon asked, starting to sound frustrated.

"I don't know if you're going to attack anyone, you're not Yuu-chan, and all you want is for me to drink your blood for some reason. Are you trying to hurt Yuu-chan?" Mika asked.

"No, I'm not!" The demon shouted, reaching the end of his patience. He pushed Mika down onto the bed, pinning him there. "If you don't want to accept me, then fine. I'll just take what I want." He growled, biting Mika's neck and drinking his blood.

Mika's had his blood drunk before, but he didn't realize it could ever feel like this...this was amazing. It felt good to drink Yuu-chan's blood but he felt same amount of pleasure, maybe even more, when his blood was drunk from him. " _Ahh_...Yuu-chan." Mika let slip out, forgetting for a moment that this wasn't his Yuu. The demon stopped drinking his blood to say, "So you're finally accepting me, Mika?" That brought Mika back to his senses. He pushed the demon off of him and sat up. "Get off of me!"

The demon pouted again. "You liked it though, and you called me Yuu-chan. Why can't I be your Yuu-chan too Mika? If that King of Salt is, and even the seraph part of me, why can't you like me too?!" He said, sounding angrier with every word.

 _Part of me_ , that caught him off guard. He made it sound like he was Yuu-chan. He guessed that's what he's been saying all along. But was that really true? Or was this demon just trying to make him believe that? What if this was some sort plan? What if he still wanted to hurt him and the Shinoa squad? That's all he wanted up until now. Why would he suddenly change? True, he hasn't gone on about it in awhile, but he still mentions escaping.

"I can't." Mika said, not looking at the demon. At what was possibly still Yuu-chan.

"Why?! You never even give me a good reason! If you want me to go on a rampage, to run away, then fine! If that'll make you pay attention to me!" The demon said, taking out his sword.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!" Mika yelled.

If he accepted this demon, who was similar to Mika, to a vampire, wouldn't that mean he had to accept himself, too? He couldn't do that. Mika was a monster. He was an ugly vampire. He couldn't ever bring himself to accept what he's become.

But that shouldn't mean he shouldn't accept Yuu-chan because of it. Yuu-chan was different from everyone else, he always would be, demon, seraph, Salt King, human, or even vampire, though he hoped Yuu-chan would never have to be that last one.

"What?!" Yuu yelled, exasperated as to why Mika was saying something now.

"I'm sorry...I should've accepted you from the start. It's just that you remind me of myself, and I don't want to have to accept myself...a vampire, a monster."

Instantly Yuu-chan's face softened. It was softest expression he's ever seen on the demon. He put his sword away and sat down next Mika.

"Mika," Yuu-chan said, grabbing his hand. "You're not a monster. If you do accept me, you should accept yourself too. What have you ever done to hurt any of us? I've done worse then you. So why would you label yourself as a monster? If anything, I'd compare you to an angel."

Mika blushed. "That's going a little far, Yuu-chan..." Yuu-chan was the only person that could compare a vampire to an angel.

"But you look like one, Mika. You always have. You're so kind, too. Your heart is the most beautiful thing about you. You could never be a monster."

"Yuu-chan..." Mika said, tearing up a little. The was the nicest thing, the sweetest thing the demon's ever said about him. It was one the nicest things Yuu-chan said about him general. Mika wasn't sure if he was convinced he wasn't a monster, he knew he most certainly wasn't an angel, but Yuu-chan did make him feel a little better about himself.

Yuu-chan chuckled. "Crybaby." He teased, a gentle smile on his face. He wiped away a tear from Mika's face.

Yuu-chan abruptly moved his hands away from Mika and his back went rigid. His horns and fangs receded and his eyes went back to their natural and beautiful green color.

"Mika?! Why are you crying? What did I do?" Yuu-chan immediately asked after transforming back.

It was Mika's turn to chuckle. "Nothing." He said, smiling.

"But then why are you crying? What did I turn into?" Yuu-chan asked, looking worried.

"You turned into a demon, but don't worry Yuu-chan. You were really nice." Mika said, somewhat blissfully.

Yuu smiled. "That's good, but what happened that made you so happy?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Yuu frowned. "Are you keeping secrets from me with me?" It sounded strange but it was true.

Mika chuckled. "I guess so."

"That's not fair. Oh, are you okay? I bit you?" Yuu asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern. He just now noticed the bite marks on Mika's neck.

"I'm fine Yuu-chan, it didn't hurt." Mika told him.

"Oh good, I'm glad." Yuu-chan said.

"...but what did I say?" He asked again.

Mika laughed. "I'm not telling you~." He teased.

"Seriously Mika? But I said it, how can you not tell me what I said!"

"Because I don't want to." Mika said simply, crossing his arms.

"When do you get so mischievous?" Yuu asked.

"Maybe you rubbed off on me." Mika said, talking about Yuu's demon form.

"Well, don't let me rub off on you if it's going to make you keep secrets from me." Yuu said crossing his arms and mock pouting.

"I'll try not to." Mika said, smiling again. He then put his arms around Yuu-chan.

"Mika?" Yuu-chan said surprised, holding Mika's hands that were wrapped around him.

"Hmm?" Mika realized he was a little giddy. It's as if accepting the demon put him in some kind of blissful state. It had taken a weight of his shoulders, being able to talk to and be with all of Yuu-chan now.

"You're affectionate today." Yuu commented.

"Does it bother you?" Mika asked, knowing full well it didn't.

"No, I like it." Yuu told him, squeezing Mika's hand and closing his eyes, entering a state of blissfulness himself.

It was comforting being in Mika's arms, knowing that Mika accepted all of him and he accepted all of Mika. Mika was the only one that could make him feel this happy, and he'd try to be that same thing for Mika.


End file.
